La vie de famille c'est pas facile, surtout quand on est des ados
by Cindy Benoit Franchino
Summary: Il s'agit de la vie des 100 ou plutôt certains d'entre eux. De leur vie sur l'arche lorsqu'ils étaient enfants puis adolescents jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur la terre bleue, loin de leurs familles respectives. Clarke va même faire des découvertes qui vont bouleverser sa vie à jamais et finir par se tourner vers...Bellamy


**Bonjour! Je voulais vous dire que cette fiction est un mélange des romans et de la série. Il y aura des personnages liés aux romans ainsi que des renseignements sur l'arche pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les romans. Voilà, voilà.**

 **Clarke :**

Clarke s'entendait bien avec ses parents, surtout envers son père David Jake Griffin qui était l'un des plus brillants savants de la station Phoenix. Sa mère Marie Abigail était tout aussi intelligente mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas toujours facile de travailler en famille surtout quand on fait médecine. Car Clarke souhaitait devenir médecin, voir chirurgien et sa mère en était un alors elle étudiait et opérait régulièrement avec elle. Le docteur Lahiri était quelqu'un de plus patient et qui savait la conseiller et lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait. En clair, elle s'entendait bien mieux avec lui qu'avec la femme qui lui avait donné la vie. D'ailleurs cette dernière se comportait étrangement ces derniers temps comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose devait être très important car même son père semblait préoccupé. On lui cachait quelque chose et elle n'aimais pas ça, mais vraiment pas. Elle était en train de remettre un nouveau plâtre à une patiente quand un garde entra dans la pièce comme s'il était chez lui. Il s'agissait de Scott et il faisait régulièrement ça lorsque aucun adulte n'était dans les parages. Il était agaçant, harcelant, imbu de sa personne. En clair elle ne l'aimait pas et elle tentait en vain de lui faire comprendre mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'approchait d'elle et de sa jeune patiente quand sa mère entra et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle était en train de le draguer ? Clarke poussa un profond soupir, déçu du comportement de sa mère. Abigail Griffin était respecté car c'était un excellent médecin et qu'elle venait de la station Phoenix mais son caractère laissait à désirer. Clarke se demandait même parfois comment son paternel faisait pour la supporter. Mais bon, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, elle l'aimait.

 **Bellamy :**

Melinda Aurora Blake avait laissé derrière elle ses deux enfants, en se poignardant dans la cuisine. Bellamy n'oublierait jamais cette image car c'était lui qui avait découvert son cadavre tandis que sa petite soeur de quatre ans était dans le placard, à trembler comme une feuille. Octavia...oh Octavia. Sa chère petite soeur avait réussie à se faire prendre à voler et avait été directement envoyé dans la station prison. Elle n'avait que treize ans, ce n'était encore qu'une enfant. Lui avait vingt ans et il se sentait inutile car il ne pouvait pas l'a délivrer. Si seulement il savait qui était son père, peut-être aurait-il trouvé un moyen de les aider ? Sa mère ne se serait peut-être pas suicidé lorsqu'il avait dix ans, le laissant lui et sa soeur orphelins. Bellamy n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier, à vendre des rations pour apporter de la nourriture dans l'orphelinat où Octavia avait grandit. Il se maudissait car il n'avait pas réussit à la protéger, mis à part le jour où sa mère avait tenté de l'étrangler. Ce jour-là, il avait réussit mais il avait ensuite été poursuivi par la peur qu'on fasse du mal à celle qui était devenue une partie intégrante de lui. Il se souvenait de sa naissance, c'était lui qui avait choisit son prénom car il adorait la mythologie et lire. Sachant au passage que les livres étaient rares et qu'ils devaient s'incruster dans la station Phoenix pour pénétrer dans la librairie pour ensuite raconter des histoires à sa soeur. Car oui, lui n'avait pas la chance de jouir de la richesse de ceux qui vivaient sur Phoenix. Lui, il vivait dans la station la plus pauvre qui n'est autre que Malven, à nettoyer des wc. Il en était au point de détester tous les habitants qui vivaient dans tout ce luxe car il savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Phoenixiens emprisonnés alors que les Malvédiens et les Arcadiens étaient arrêtés pour un rien. Si Octavia et lui venaient de Phoenix, il était certain qu'il ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation.

 **Wells**

Wells voyait rarement son père, du moins, encore moins qu'avant la mort de sa mère qui était décédée il y a quelques mois. Il souffrait de ne plus voir les yeux noisette et le sourire rassurant de sa mère. Elle avait toujours été présente pour lui, sûrement pour masquer l'absence de son père. Il est vrai que ce dernier avait de lourdes responsabilités à diriger mais Wells se sentait seul. Il avait l'impression que son père regrettait la vie qu'il avait construit en se mariant avec sa mère puis en l'ayant. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Heureusement pour lui, il avait sa meilleure amie Glass et depuis peu, Clarke. Elles étaient présentes et essayaient tant bien que mal, de le réconforter. Cela le touchait d'autant plus qu'il savait que Clarke ne portait pas Glass dans son coeur et que cette dernière se moquait régulièrement d'elle lorsqu'elles étaient en cours. Au moins cela l'empêchait de brouiller du noir en pensant que Thelonious Jaha n'avait pas assisté à la mort et au funéraille de sa mère, Wells se demandait même s'il avait un jour aimé. Peut-être avait-il épousé sa mère par obligation, après tout, il occupait depuis toujours une grande place au sein de l'Arche. Il se disait cela car il avait un jour espionné son père qui c'était rendu dans la station Walden. Une station que Wells évitait de mettre les pieds mais ce jour-ci, il s'y était rendu pour voir ce que le fameux Thelonious faisait pour ne pas être à la maison, ne sachant pas que quelques mois plus tard Sacha Jaha allait mourir. Wells avait surpris son père touché le mur des souvenirs, du moins, il avait passé ses longs doigts sur un prénom délavé qui depuis avait été à moitié effacé par des nouveaux prénoms. Parfois, c'est vraiment dur d'être l'enfant du chef car il faut toujours être le meilleur, de peur de décevoir celui que tout le monde respectait, craignait et en même temps haîssait.

 **Murphy :**

John Murphy n'avait personne, il était devenu orphelin lorsqu'il était encore un gamin. Il avait vu ses parents se faire exécuter et désormais, il ne ressentais que colère, haîne, solitude et un brin de tristesse. Sa colère n'avait aucune limite et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait en prison. Il avait frappé encore et encore un mec se nommant Graham qui s'en prenait à un garçon de son orphelinat. Ce mec l'avait provoqué car il venait de Phoenix alors que John était d'Arcardia. Il avait alors lâché prise et maintenant il se trouvait dans cette petite pièce, en tant que prisonnier. Oh ! Comme il détestait Jaha et tout les Phoenixiens. Ce premier était le responsable de toute cette situation car c'est lui qui avait envoyé ses parents, tout droit à la mort.

 **Raven :**

Raven Reyes n'avait jamais connu son père, elle savait juste qu'il portait le prénom de Jake et qu'il était originaire d'une autre station. Laquelle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée car sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Il faut dire que cette dernière avait utilisé son corps pour gagner de l'argent et qu'elle c'était fait une certaine réputation. Une réputation qui avait fait du mal à Raven mais heureusement, Finn avait toujours été là. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis des années mais ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils savaient marcher bien qu'il ai un an de moins qu'elle. Maintenant que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde, il était le seul membre de sa famille à être encore en vie car Raven le considérait comme tel. Il était son amant, son meilleur-ami, celui qui l'a comprenait le mieux. Raven ne voulant pas ressembler à sa mère, avait sérieusement étudier et avait réussit à être engagé pour faire le travail qu'elle rêvait. La mécanique c'est son truc, les ordinateurs également et tout le monde savait qu'elle était la meilleure dans son domaine. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas eu son souffle au coeur, elle aurait pût sortir dans l'espace pour réparer l'Arche de l'extérieur. C'était son seul regret, mis à part le faite qu'elle aurait voulut savoir qui était l'homme responsable de son existence. Après tout, elle avait peut-être hérité de sa ténacité et de son intelligence car on ne pouvait pas dire que sa mère avait été un modèle.

 **Glass :**

Glass Laverre vivait avec sa mère Sonja, à Phoenix et c'était elle qui s'occupait de tout depuis le départ de son père. Cet enfoiré l'avait abandonné, sa mère mais elle aussi et pourquoi ? Pour rejoindre sa pouffiasse qui avait au moins dix ans de moins que lui. Apparemment il avait eu peur de la vieillesse et avait fait ça pour regagner une nouvelle jeunesse. Il aurait comme même pût demander comment elle allait, ce qu'elle devenait, mais non. Désormais, elle ne vivait plus dans un grand appartement et dans le luxe mais dans un petit appartement qu'elle devait partager avec sa mère qui rentrait tous les soirs très tard. Elle avait même été abandonné par ses amis ou du moins, la majorité. La seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter était son meilleur-amis d'enfance, Wells. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait sinon elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait. Le départ de son père avait eu de grandes répercussions sur sa vie. Tout d'abord, elle avait dû changer d'appartement, elle avait moins de rations donc elle avait dû revoir ses habitudes alimentaires, les personnes qu'elle croyait être ses amis c'étaient envolés, ses achats étaient moins importants. Elle commençait à se faire une idée de ce que vivait les arcadiens et les waldénites, elle tentait donc de ce montrer plus polie envers eux, du moins lorsque Cora n'était pas dans les parages.

 **Jasper :**

Jasper Jordan est un orphelin d'Arcadia et sa seule famille, du moins il l'a considère ainsi sont Monty et ses parents. Il ne garde aucun souvenirs de sa mère ou de son père, mis-à-part que sa mère avait un penchant pour la boisson. Bref...Il connaît Monty depuis qu'il sait parler et il ne peut s'empêcher de faire des bêtises et la plupart sont assez loufoques étant donné que la chimie et lui, c'est l'amour fou. Il entraîne donc son meilleur ami dans chacun de ses délires même si celui-ci tente de le raisonner. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui, si Monty et lui se retrouvent en prison. Il n'avait pas trouvé meilleure idée que de voler des plantes pas très...médicales. Il culpabilisait bien entendu, surtout vis-à-vis de monsieur et madame Green.

 **Monty :**

Il a toujours été fasciné par les plantes, surtout celles sur terre, du moins celles avant le cataclysme. C'était dû à son éducation car ses parents sont spécialisés dans l'agriculture. Cependant, il aime aussi l'ingénierie et la science. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il est ingénieur, bien qu'il n'a pas oublié ses anciennes manies comme planter des plantes avec son meilleur ami pour les fûmé ensuite. D'ailleurs, un jour, sa mère Hannah Green l'avait surpris avec Jasper et il en avait entendu parler durant des jours. Il aurait mieux dû l'écouter car maintenant il était emprisonné à cause de cela.

 **Luke :**

Luke vit a Walden avec son meilleur ami, Carter. Celui-ci l'a pratiquement élevé après la disparition de ses parents. Il a de la chance de l'avoir ainsi que Camille qui est sa meilleure amie. Depuis peu, il est devenu garde ce qui est un métier rare à Walden

 **Finn :**

Finn Collins est Arcadien et est orphelin, il c'est très vite rapproché de Raven lorsqu'ils étaient enfant et depuis ils sont inséparables. Elle est sa meilleure-amie, sa petite-amie et il fait tout pour lui faire plaisir, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il c'est fait arrêter. Il voulait tellement faire plaisir à Raven, elle qui rêvait depuis des années de sortir et d'aller dans l'espace mais son cadeau d'anniversaire à prit un tournent qu'il n'imaginait pas et voilà que désormais elle est triste car il se trouve dans la station prison. Mais au moins, elle a pût passer quelques minutes à l'extérieur et cela lui faisait chaud au coeur, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 **Octavia :**

Jusqu'à ses quatre ans, elle n'avait connu que le placard de la cuisine sauf la nuit où elle rejoignait son frère qui lui racontait des histoires et l'a laissait dormir avec lui. Puis sa mère est morte et on l'a séparé de son frère, de son protecteur. Bien qu'il n'ai pas cessé de veiller sur elle, en lui rapportant en cachette des bonbons ou de la nourriture tandis que les autres filles de l'orphelinat ne mangeaient que ce qu'on leur donnait. Il lui arrivait même de venir la voir quand il le pouvait et finissait souvent dans le bureau de la directrice. Depuis toujours, il prenait sa défense alors qu'elle lui cachait bien des choses comme les cachets qu'elle volait pour s'endormir et dire qu'il croyait qu'elle se trouve en prison parce qu'elle a volé de la nourriture pour en donner à d'autres. Bellamy...son grand frère, l'être qu'elle aime plus que tout et pourtant, elle lui ment. Contrairement à lui, elle n'a pas beaucoup connu sa mère et son père ? Elle ne sait même pas qui c'est tout comme Bellamy, d'ailleurs. Alors, il est la seule personne qui l'a rattache à ce monde, il n'est pas seulement son frère, il est son héros.


End file.
